lust
by silver moon droplet
Summary: His kindness was too much, because this was just a game between the two of them. No emotions, no anything. Just pureshe stopped staring at him he knew that, didn’t he? :rikukairi.


_Seven Deadly Sins_

L u s t

_It was just a game of truth and dare,_ she remind herself. _They were just playing a game, just the two of them...alone_. She closed her eyes, knowing that she should have just gotten up and walked away. She wanted it badly and he knew it, his know it all smirk told her so. She glared. He knew how she hated losing; he knew he could never have her any other way. She gritted her teeth; she knew that she should just walk away now.

"Did you hear me, Kairi?" he asked ever so casually.

"No, I didn't Riku." as his name left her mouth if felt like the worse substance in the world.

"I dare you to kiss me." He repeated, enjoying watching her squirm.

She closed her eyes. Some best friend he was...Her boyfriend could walk in the house anytime and he was asking her to kiss him. Did he think she was nuts? He was Riku; she couldn't go around kissing _him_. But...she couldn't just turn down a challenge, her ego wouldn't let her. She jumped when her cell phone rang, thankful to see the silver hair boy's smile finally droop. She smiled at the caller ID, then flipped her hair as she pushed the talk button.

"Hey Sora." She answered with grace.

"Kairi!" he sounded so happy to hear her. She shrank guiltily in her seat, glaring again at Riku who wore a frown on his face. She smiled, knowing exactly what was going through his mind.

"I'm really sorry, but I think I'm going be later then I thought I would."

"Oh," she said, disappointed. "Will you be able to make it at all?"

"N-no, Roxas is called in sick and someone has to watch the shop..." she could just hear the smile in his voice. Sora, along with his brother, Roxas, had bought a small shop called Kairi's, named after Sora's girlfriend. It was a little corny, but she loved the shop almost as much as he did.

Her eyes traveled back to Riku, whom was staring into his coffee mug. "Do you want me to come down and keep you company?"

"No, it's fine." He said simply, catching the hurt in her sigh. "Besides someone has to watch Riku," he added. She heard a bell ring in the background then some voices. "I gotta go..."

"Sora I—"she stopped, then blinked. He hung up on her. She closed her cell phone and placed it on the table, a bit upset. Riku looked up at her and she sighed; feeling small in his all knowing gaze.

"He canceled again?" the silver haired boy asked carefully.

She crossed her arms over her chest; ever since Sora had bought Kairi's that has been his everything. Unfortunately, anyone else that even bothered with Sora was completely shut out, mainly Kairi and Riku. That led to long awkward nights such as this one for her to deal with later. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She loved Sora. It was just...sometimes, when she couldn't talk to him, when he was so caught up in whenever it was that he was doing...she would let him slip away, out of her fingertips and into whatever it was he was doing.

She would fall into these awkward nights with Riku, much because they were so simple and when she was with him she felt so much. Not that she would ever inform him of such things, because such pretty things could get to his head and that would ruin the game. She scowled at him because his question was still in the air, and they both knew the answer.

"Pass," she said grabbing her purse and shoving her phone into it. He looked at her, confused. She loved that look because for once Riku didn't have all the answers. He didn't wear that know it all smirk that drove her crazy and he couldn't look at her with his all knowing eyes and ask her to stay. One thing was certain; Kairi didn't pass up a dare. Ever. If one couldn't rely on this, what could they rely on?

He grabbed her hand gently, and then ever-so-slowly pulled her towards him. Not too close, but not far enough. She felt a blush rising slowly but surely to her face. He knew she wanted it, because if she didn't, she would have pulled away or she would have said something. She didn't, she just stood silently almost in his arms. _Almost._

"Kai, don't shut me out."

She flinched. His kindness was too much, because this was just a game between the two of them. No emotions, no anything. Just pure--she stopped staring at him; he knew that, didn't he? Looking up into his eyes, she wasn't sure if he did.

He knew all right, no matter how many nights he pictured her in his arms, whispering those words to him, only to be disappointed the next day when she kissed his best friend's cheek. But he had her in the night, moaning his name softly, tangled in blankets. In the morning, however, it was just their little taboo game to be forgotten with a good cup of coffee for him and a morning kiss for her. Guilt in the pit of the stomach was washed away by the dawn of a new day. Besides, it was only a little lust, nothing more. It wasn't exactly his cup of tea, but he wasn't complaining.

It started out the way it always did. One kiss, just one, led to the bedroom, then the morning would come, and they would leave it at that.

What they didn't count on that night, is Sora standing in the doorway, flowers in hand watching his world fall apart with just that one kiss.

**Le fin of lust.  
****I'm not too sure what the hell this is, but there is six more to come each for a deadly sin. I'm not too sure which one I am going to do next. I believe I will make this a series of one-shots. Any comments? REVIEW.  
****Apply standard disclaimers.  
****Thanks to niki for beta-ing.  
****Also I so blame Princess Kairi for the ending  
****Totally. **


End file.
